M Class
The M Class is a very specialized Miner and physically one of the largest ships in Galaxy. Description The M Class is a large Miner that was added in .60d. It comes equipped with 2 Large Mining Lasers, 4500 Ore Hold, and 450 Cargo Hold. It has a high amount of Hull but a low amount of Shields, making it vulnerable to Pirates. It also moves quite slowly when not in Warp. It takes a minimum of 150 seconds to fill up its hold. Interior To enter the M Class, you must walk on the top of the ship at the to the teleporter . Upon walking on the teleporter, you will enter a large, mostly empty, room. From the left hand side, there is a cyan blue couch, while on the right hand side, there is a small kitchen. There are lots of windows in front and around the seat, as well as a hologram, stating: "All systems Online". Advantages * Can mine entire Ores extremely fast with its 2 Large Mining Lasers. * Great way of making money. It can make lots of credits if used in sync with the E Class. * Decent Hull. * Large Cargo Hold for a Miner. * Decently high explosion value for its cost 110 * Practically immune to Turrets, since they are coded in a fashion which makes them fire at the center of the ship, which in this case is a hole. Disadvantages * Very low Shields, compared to the Hull. * Slow top speed. * Huge size makes it a prime target, even from far away. * Quite expensive. * Can not mine at a distance; the ore must be inside the "mouth" of the ship. In other words, it has the shortest mining range. * A jackpot for Pirates, especially ships with a large Cargo Hold. * Aliens often target Miners. * It has a hard time docking when there are two M-Classes, they can't dock next to each other and you have to move so your auto dock actually docks. Strategy * Drive over an Ore, stop, and mine away. * Try to use this ship on a Private Server if you have one. * Don't mine at War. If you do, check the chat and Minimap every 15-30 seconds. * Always be aware of your surroundings. You will be a massive target. * If you're being chased, warp towards a strong Starbase owned by your faction. The Turrets on a strong base often ward off attacking ships. Failure to warp to a Starbase or the Mega Base will most likely result in destruction. * Try not to do things while Mining. The ship will mine a full-size Ore chunk in about 20 seconds. * Be extremely careful when mining with M-Class, it can die easily to pirates. When your faction is being declared, warp to the nearest friendly starbase, dock, dump ores and despawn ASAP. Pirates will be able to mow down a M-Class within 30 seconds easily. Version History * Received a nerf in .60d that reduced this ship’s Mining Lasers by 2, Hull by 500, Cargo Hold By 50, Ore Hold by 1750, and ship cost by around $80K * Received a nerf in an unknown version that added transparent plates to the front and back, obstructing line-of-sight outside of the "mining hole" to prevent the Mining Lasers from Mining outside of the ship. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled its health and added some ''damage resistance. * Received a buff in .61h1 that replaced its 4 Medium Mining Lasers with 2 Large Mining Lasers. It was also made cheaper. * Explosion range decreased from 150 to 110 in .65b. * Remodeled in version .66b and added with 2 M Class mining lasers. Trivia * While docked, the '''M Class' blocks large ships from docking next to it, earning it the nickname "Dock-Block-Device" or "DBD". * The first Miner in the game that requires Ore to be mined from the inside ''of the ship. * The '''M Class' originally had 8 Medium Mining Lasers in its testing phase, cost over 400K, had 12K ore hold and required twice the materials necessary to build the Ghoul Nyx. * The M Class was originally called The Spinach. * There are multiple cat decals all over the ship. One can be found under the entrance bridge and another hiding in the interior on the doorway. * At the time of its addition, the M Class was one of just 3 Miners to have Warp, aside from the Mammoth and Harvester. The former, however, was VIP exclusive and the latter was cheap and made little money, making it special as the only large, non-VIP Miner to have Warp before .61h. After .61h however, all Miners were given Warp, mitigating this special advantage. * At times, can be faster than the Rorqual if the player warps correctly. * It often earns over 5.5K credits per mining run with a full Ore hold. * The M Class was the first Miner to ever have Large Mining Lasers. * Was tied with the Patriotic Rorqual for fastest Miner until the Galaxy was added. * Used to be the most targeted Miner for Pirates due to its size and speed until the warp update. * One of only three Miners with Large Mining Lasers. * Earns 1 Million credits after ~7.2 hours of mining (excluding loyalty curve and non-productive time) * Players constantly debate whether the M Class or Rorqual is the better miner. In these debates, the Rorqual usually wins due to it's larger ore hold, higher combined HP, the fact that it can mine three asteroids at a time, and it doesn't require the player to constantly move around. The M Class does however mine ore faster due to it's large mining lasers, but as it also has 500 less ore hold, it makes less money per ore dump. * The M Class can fit the model of Myriad III inside of it. * Practically one of the biggest ships in the game. Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Ships